pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Void Elemental
This creature resembles a pillar of inky darkness with numerous grasping tendrils. Void Elemental Languages Aklo --- Environment any (Negative Energy Plane) Organization solitary, pair, or gang (3–8) Treasure none --- Entropic Touch (Ex) A void elemental's natural attacks can strike incorporeal creatures as if they were ghost touch weapons. All of a void elemental's natural attacks deal the indicated amount of negative energy damage to the target in addition to any other damage dealt. This energy does not heal creatures healed by inflict spells. ------ Small Void Elemental (CR 1) XP 400 N Small outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 --- AC 16, touch 13, flat-footed 14 (+1 Dex, +1 dodge, +3 natural, +1 size) hp 11 (2d10) Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +0 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 50 ft. Melee slam +4 (1d4 plus entropic touch) Special Attacks entropic touch (1d4) --- Str 10, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +2; CMB +1; CMD 13 Feats Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Finesse (B) Skills Acrobatics +5, Climb +4, Escape Artist +5, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (planes) +1, Perception +4 ------- Medium Void Elemental (CR 3) XP 800 N Medium outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +7 --- AC 17, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+3 Dex, +1 dodge, +3 natural) hp 30 (4d10+8) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +1 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 50 ft. Melee slam +7 (1d6+1 plus entropic touch) Special Attacks entropic touch (1d6) --- Str 12, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +4; CMB +5; CMD 18 Feats Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Mobility, Weapon Finesse (B) Skills Acrobatics +8, Climb +5, Escape Artist +8, Intimidate +5, Knowledge (planes) +1, Perception +7 ------ Large Void Elemental (CR 5) XP 1,600 N Large outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +9; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +11 --- AC 19, touch 15, flat-footed 13 (+5 Dex, +1 dodge, +4 natural, –1 size) hp 60 (8d10+16) Fort +8, Ref +11, Will +4 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; DR 5/—; Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 slams +12 (1d8+2 plus entropic touch) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks entropic touch (1d8) --- Str 14, Dex 21, Con 14, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +8; CMB +11; CMD 27 Feats Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse (B) Skills Acrobatics +14, Climb +9, Escape Artist +12, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (planes) +5, Perception +11 ------ Huge Void Elemental (CR 7) XP 3,200 N Huge outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +11; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +13 --- AC 21, touch 16, flat-footed 13 (+7 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural, –2 size) hp 85 (10d10+30) Fort +10, Ref +14, Will +5 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; DR 5/—, Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 60 ft. Melee 2 slams +15 (2d6+4 plus entropic touch) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks entropic touch (2d6) --- Str 18, Dex 25, Con 16, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +10; CMB +16; CMD 34 Feats Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse (B) Skills Acrobatics +16, Climb +13, Escape Artist +16, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (planes) +7, Perception +13 ------ Greater Void Elemental (CR 9) XP 6,400 N Huge outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +12; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +16 --- AC 23, touch 17, flat-footed 14 (+8 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 natural, –2 size) hp 123 (13d10+52) Fort +12, Ref +16, Will +6 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; DR 10/—, Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 60 ft. Melee 2 slams +19 (2d8+7 plus entropic touch) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks entropic touch (2d8) --- Str 24, Dex 27, Con 18, Int 8, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +13; CMB +22; CMD 41 Feats Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse (B), Wind Stance Skills Acrobatics +23, Climb +20, Escape Artist +21, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (planes) +10, Perception +16 ------- Elder Void Elemental (CR 11) XP 12,800 N Huge outsider (elemental, extraplanar) Init +13; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +19 --- AC 26, touch 18, flat-footed 16 (+9 Dex, +1 dodge, +8 natural, –2 size) hp 152 (16d10+64) Fort +14, Ref +19, Will +7 Defensive Abilities negative energy affinity; DR 10/—, Immune cold, death effects, elemental traits, energy drain --- Speed 60 ft. Melee 2 slams +23 (2d8+8 plus entropic touch) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks entropic touch (2d10) --- Str 26, Dex 29, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +16; CMB +26; CMD 46 Feats Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative (B), Iron Will, Lightning Stance, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse (B), Wind Stance Skills Acrobatics +28, Climb +27, Escape Artist +28, Intimidate +19, Knowledge (planes) +19, Perception +19 Void elementals are alien beings whose bodies are hollow spaces encased in black, rubbery membranes. Their logical minds are largely devoid of emotion, particularly empathy. Most are cold-blooded killers pursuing inscutable goals that few sane creatures would understand. Void elementals vary in appearance—they usually manifest with pillar-like bodies and numerous tendrils, though any given void elemental may instead have a shape akin to that of a particular aberration, be it an aboleth, a cloaker, a darkmantle, or something else altogether. Features on a void elemental's body manifest as knobs, suckers, or other deformations of its rubbery hide. A void elemental has the same height and weight as a fire elemental of the same size. Category:Monsters Category:Epic Meepo Category:Elemental